


so are you happy now?

by astraeayna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Study, Gen, Gratuitous Food Metaphors, Miya Twins, Osamu POV, i love the miya twins so much it hurts, miya 11, miya twins as love and healing, osamu loves food and his brother, what is happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeayna/pseuds/astraeayna
Summary: What does happiness feel like?A story told by a twin from a broken promise, an achieved dream and hands that craft love with every touch.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 320
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	so are you happy now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuuuwaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuwaaaa/gifts).



> this is my love letter to the miya twins, and i hope my love for them reaches your heart through this story.
> 
> thank u so much to [ate summer](https://twitter.com/lettersinpetals) , [regan](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd) and [ghosty](https://twitter.com/ghostystarr) for beta reading this fic. i still cant believe i got my favorite authors to read my embarrassing draft but i'm so thankful for them and i love them all so much (and pls do read their fics they're amazing!)
> 
> to everyone who read this fic before it got posted on ao3 because i need validation for my anxious ass - sun, mgo, robin, heart and ely, you guys are so awesome, your emotional screaming in my dms made me so damn happy.
> 
> and finally, this is dedicated to [tiffy](https://twitter.com/tiffyuumaeda) , who is an amazing person & artist (pls dont tell her i said that) and is a big miya twins stan. she also made the [graphic](https://twitter.com/miyafour/status/1343178472869355524?s=19) for this fic because i was crying about fonts and she basically saved my ass by drawing the hands, writing the title and basically layouting everything. i love you bae, youre my twt bestfriend. im so happy i met u.
> 
> title from eight by iu (prod. & feat. suga of bts)

Osamu knows, just by looking into Atsumu’s eyes, that his twin feels like he’s on top of the world. 

He’s currently standing on the grandest stage that they dreamed of as kids. But it’s only Atsumu alone who achieved that childhood dream, when Osamu swapped their dream for something he’s more passionate about: food. 

Osamu clearly remembers why they fought in high school. It’s when he finally told Atsumu he isn’t going to pursue volleyball. He won’t forget the rage on Atsumu’s face, angry from the betrayal of Osamu's broken promise, shattered like glass.

_But Osamu doesn’t regret it at all._

Right now his twin brother, the person he’s been with since before he was born, is wearing a red jersey and carrying Japan’s honour with him. He couldn’t be prouder of him. _You’ve come so far, Tsumu._

When they were younger, he knew that Atsumu was born to achieve great things, _with or without him._ They may share the same face and blood, but their hearts and souls are craving different things. 

Their skills are almost equal, but Osamu doesn’t have the burning passion Atsumu has. Passion isn’t something you can fake; this life isn’t a carnival where you pretend to enjoy things you don’t want.

Osamu believes that life should be lived the same way you eat, every bite and flavour should be exploding with intensity, and the person devouring the food must have the utmost praise for the cook who poured his soul into the dish. 

A life full of warmth and comfort and doing what you love the most. _That’s how Osamu wants to live._

They were regarded as the strongest duo in high school volleyball, and Osamu had to admit, they were strong. But they were stronger _together_. They both dreamed of playing volleyball together until their hair was grey and their knees grew weak, but he strayed from that dream. 

Osamu quitting volleyball doesn’t mean he hates it. But he knows the sting of his palms after he slams a ball home into the opponent’s court doesn’t compare to the satisfaction he feels after serving a dish that would fill a person’s stomach and leave them sated. His food would make people believe that with a satisfying meal, _life is worth living, after all._

Osamu remembers when they were younger, their mom told them the meaning behind their names. As twins, their names were a very big part of who they were because they share the same face and their first names were their prized possession, something that made them different from each other. 

It wasn’t necessarily a direct meaning, but she said they were a pair: _love and healing._

Atsumu is an intense burning fire, and he was the cool running water. 

But then he asked his mother, why? How is someone as self-centred and sometimes mean as his twin, the embodiment of a magical word regarded as the feeling that makes the world go round - _love_?

But then she said _, “Osamu, love isn’t always pretty, or easy. Love is given to those who you think deserves yours. Your brother, Atsumu, still hasn’t found people and passions to give his love to. But someday, people will learn to understand how he loves. And you’ll be there with him, to heal him when his love gives him pain instead.”_

As a kid, Osamu didn’t understand, but as an adult, he _understands_. 

Atsumu is the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve, and he works hard, sometimes, almost _too hard,_ it’s scary. Osamu always knew his brother loves volleyball more than he did, when he saw how his eyes shine on the court, eyeing the ball as if it was the centre of the universe, and when the ball touches his palms, it explodes into a million stars. 

Osamu thought that Atsumu’s mental age regressed five years when they played a match. But that’s what motivates Atsumu more, that childlike wonder makes him special, and he played volleyball like it was his first time eating his favourite meal. 

But sometimes, Atsumu’s love eats him alive. Excessive love was never healthy, it can be addicting and troublesome, and that’s when Osamu comes to him, _to heal._

There was a time Atsumu saw that cool serve by the Russian volleyball player Mikhail Orlov, and he wanted to emulate it just because he thinks it’s cool. If other people heard Atsumu’s reasoning, they would think it is ridiculous. Osamu sometimes worries that he overdoes it, he’d crash and burn, especially with his job where a single injury could cost his entire career.

_But Atsumu would never give in that easily._

Because he is a _setter, who_ crafts love with his hands, with his on-point and passionate sets, which considers only the best for his spikers. But he also loves being on the attack, and serving is one of his greatest feats. He always found ways to improve, and despite being a dual wielder in high school, an achievement he was very proud about, he would learn another serve in a heartbeat because that’s what kind of person Atsumu is. 

_His love for volleyball transcends all of yesterday, because who needs memories if you can do better today._

Osamu was indeed inconsolable when Atsumu implied that the one who sticks with volleyball until the end would be happier. He thinks it’s such a foolish argument made by kids. 

But now he’s happier like this, as Osamu remembers his twin’s whole face scrunching up in delight as he holds the onigiri with both hands, with cheeks puffed as he chews, as the first rice of the new year melts in his mouth like butter. 

It’s like a quick remedy for tired, but passionate souls. A meal that would make your heart pound and fill your stomach with satisfaction. 

Osamu was happy to witness his brother enjoying the meal he cooked, and with that, his heart also feeds on Atsumu’s love. Seeing his twin brother do his best and having the time of his life with all the volleyball monsters dancing to his tune, fuels his desire to become better, so his meals could reach more people and fulfil one of the sole reasons why he cooks. 

They’ve been competing with each other ever since they were children, and Osamu knows both of them thrived together, they were stronger when they were beside each other. But now, they are the _strongest_ when they believe in each other, no matter how close or far, as long as they carry the Miya name with dignity and pride, _they will both win as they are one, in heart and spirit._

As Osamu looks at his brother on the screen, wearing the number 11 in gleaming red, the number he wore in high school beside him, he reveals the shirt he made to support his brother. His chest fills with joy as he sees his twin on that stage, the same stage they dreamed of as kids, but he also knows what’s the question looming in Atsumu’s mind. 

_“Is this what happiness feels like, Samu?”_

Osamu could not have given a better answer. 

“Indeed, it is Tsumu. _Your love has finally reached the world.”_

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you reached the end, thank u so much for reading this small piece of my soul! i just feel like my love for the miya twins transcends the power of words, and this is the least that i could do. hope u enjoyed reading it as much as i loved writing it!
> 
> also, the original concept of atsumu and osamu as love and healing is based on this [tweet by @osamufy](https://twitter.com/osamufy/status/1330015561049198592) and i asked sun permission to expound on it because i loved it too much. you're so galaxy brained sun! ily <3
> 
> you can find me on twitter at [miyafour](https://twitter.com/miyafour) and slide into my dms or you can scream at [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/miyafour) if you're shy! happy holidays!


End file.
